Roll
Roll is a character from the video game series, Mega Man. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Roll vs. Amy Rose (Completed) * Roll vs Chun-Li (Completed) * Roll vs Robotgirl (Completed) * Sola vs Roll With Mega Man * Android 17 & 18 vs Mega Man & Roll Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Komaru Naegi (Danganronpa) * Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man) * Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda) * Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) History Death Battle Info Background *Serial Number: DLN-002 *Height: Less than 4'4" (smaller than Mega Man in height) *Weight: 230 lbs | 105 kg (shouldn't be much lighter than Mega Man) *Age: 10 years old (physically) *A household robot designed for cleaning and cooking Physicality *Strength **With her broom strikes and other attacks (Changes depending on her outfit), she is capable of harming MM1-era Robot Masters ***For reference, they can all endure Ice Man's Ice Slasher attack (which freezes at nearly absolute zero temperatures (-200 degrees Celsius)), Fire Man's Fire Storm attack (which is 8000 degrees Celsius), Bomb Man's bombs (Which can blast through any rock), and Elec Man's lightning (Can power nuclear power plants) ***Most importantly, she can harm Guts Man, who can endure the equal-but-opposite force of his Earthquakes **In Tatsunoko VS Capcom, she can swing her broom powerful enough to damage and even trip massive characters such as G. Lightan and PTX-40A ***Also in TvC, she can support the weight of a massive metal bucket filled with water in her level 3 attack ***If one uses the training stage as a height reference (given that the heights are scribbled on in the background), she can launch a normal sized character nearly 40 feet in the air *Speed **Can dodge Elec Man's Thunder Beam, which, while not real lightning, has all of the properties of real electricity. Electricity tends to travel at roughly 299,792,458 meters per second, or dead-on at the speed of light ***This can be supported by the Megamix manga, where Elec Man notes that Quick Man is faster than light **Can react to other drivers in Mega Man: Battle and Chase. For reference, these cars can move at around 440 km/h (122.222 m/s) and possibly higher *Durability **Endured an ambush from Quick Man, Oil Man, and Doc Robot in the Archie Comics (Not at the same time) **Can endure attacks from the Mega Man 1-era Robot Masters, who, as stated earlier, have the following capabilities: ***Ice Manipulation to the degree of nigh-absolute zero temperatures ***Electricity powerful enough to power nuclear power plants ***Fire that exceeds the heat of the Sun's surface ***Bombs that can supposedly destroy any rock ***Guts Man's earthquakes that are comparable to those of a 5.0 Earthquake on the Richter Scale. The amount of force needed to cause such a disruption is 4.768791e+2 tons of TNT equivalent **Wasn't blasted to pieces by a stray shot from Proto Man (though she was heavily wounded) **In Marvel vs Capcom, she can endure attacks from some of Marvel's heaviest hitters (Though she assuredly doesn't scale to their canon feats) **Though she was knocked unconscious by it, she was able to survive Ra-Moon's worldwide EMP long enough for Mega Man to defeat Ra-Moon and prevent her death ***This EMP was powerful enough to completely disable all electronics on Earth Weapons/Abilities *Broomstick **Roll's preferred weapon **Mainly used in a fashion similar to a bō staff, focusing on whacking attacks above all else ***However, her broom can also be used as a charging attack where she sweeps the floor hard enough to cause damage ***This charge attack can be amplified after charging the broom with some sort of energy ***Her broom can also set objects on fire ***It also has the ability to fly with a jet-like thruster in the broom's bristle *Water Bucket **Can be used to throw a water projectile in an arc, splashing the opponent **Creates a small puddle when hit on a floor, tripping enemies *Giant Water Bucket **When filled, it can generate tsunami-like waves of water *Health Projectile **Roll calls down a health capsule that heals her **If it hits anyone other than Roll or another robot, it does damage *Exploding Bouquet **Throws a bouquet of flowers that explode upon contact *Roll Buster **Though not a preferred weapon by any means, Roll sometimes uses it **It can fire standard uncharged shots, but cannot be charged, making it weaker than Mega Man's *Tornado Hold **Originally used by Tengu Man, this weapon allows Roll to fire a fan that generates a tornado **Can also be used as a makeshift boost that can allow Roll to reach higher platforms **Has 16 uses *Leaf Shield **Originally used by Wood Man, Roll creates a shield of metal, razor-sharp leaves that he can throw at the opponent **Has nine uses *Mega Ball **Roll creates a soccer ball that can be kicked at enemies **Will also explode on-contact **Has 20 uses *Vacuum Cleaner **A vacuum cleaner on her arm that's powerful enough to dismantle Fire Man *Blender **An inside-out blender of sorts that dismantled Elec Man with little to no trouble *Circular Saw **Can cut the domestic robot in half and cables inside Wily's airship **Can also be used as a can opener (seriously as seen in Cold Steel) *Earthquake Detector **A baking sensor that is modified to be able to detect earthquakes **Despite it's appearance, it is not a vibrator *Polisher **Used to clean Mega Man's armor *Blow-dryer **Emits a blast of hot air *Ice Pick **Can be used to remove someone trapped inside the ice *Axe **Also used for removing someone from the ice **Works just like an regular axe *Frying Pan **Can be used to knock out guards *Corkscrew **Can spin and stab for extra damage *Scissors **A fairly small set of scissors used to pick the lock *File **Used to pick the lock to Wily's Castle *Toaster **Despite being a toaster, it actually doubles as an incredibly powerful arm cannon Alternate Forms/Costumes *MM8 Roll **Based on her design in Mega Man 8 **Wields a broom as her weapon *Sports Roll **Wears a tracksuit **Her weapon in this form is a flag *Knight Roll **Wears a set of armor based off of Sir Arthur from Ghosts 'n Goblins **Her weapon in this form is a lance *Rainy Day Roll **Wears an (absolutely adorable) frog hoodie **Her weapon in this form is a umbrella *Straw Roll **Wears a sunhat and a blue dress **Her weapon in this form is a catching net *Vacation Roll **Wears short shorts, a short shirt, and sunglasses **Her weapon in this form is her parasol *Summer Roll **Wears a bunny-themed costume **Her weapon in this form is a hammer *Halloween Roll **Wears a witch costume **Her weapon in this form is her broom *Alley Cat Roll **Wears a cat-themed costume **Her weapon in this form is the salmon *Roll Claus/Santa Roll **Wears a Santa-themed outfit **Her weapon in this form is a candy cane *Ninja/Kunoichi Roll **Wears a ninja costume **Her weapon in this form is a Ninjatō, a short sword *Valentine Roll **Wears a heavy sweater and scarf **Her weapon in this form is a box of chocolates *Hyper Roll (Marvel vs Capcom) **After fusing with Eddie, Beat, and Rush, Roll becomes a massive war machine **Can fire lightning from her antennas, missiles from her chest, Beat-based missiles from her stomach, and Eddie+Rush based attacks from her shins *Stealth Suit **Allows Roll to fly and become invisible *Armor (Upon a Star OVA) **Worn when Roll wanted to help Mega Man against Dr. Wily **Seems to only be a cosmetic difference Vehicles *Skycycle **Used for aerial transportation *Pop 'n Beat (Battle & Chase) **A go-kart based off of Beat's design **Can jump and utilize a spin attack **Has a top speed of 440-488 km/h **If she falls behind, the Follow Engine allows her to pick up speed **The Feather Wing improves her handling ability **The Non-Drift tires sacrifice the ability to drift for superior off-and-on road performance *Rush Drill **When with Rush, Roll can utilize a drill-based transformation with tank treads **A drill is located at its front and has jet thrusters on its back, maximizing the damage done in short bursts *Beat Plane **When with Beat, Roll can utilize a plane-based transformation **The Beat Plane can fire energy shots from the "mouth" and can drop missiles in a nuke-like fashion from its "stomach" Feats *Alongside Rock, was one of Dr. Light's first successful creations *Provides Mega Man assistance in the form of an in-game shop, where she trades bolts for weapons/upgrades *Was able to steal crucial parts from a Wily Robot. As thanks for rescuing her, Roll provides these parts to the player *Also provides Mega Man with guidance through several stages in order to help him survive against the various in-stage traps *Lost the prize money from the Battle and Chase tournament because she saved a dog from being road-killed *In a last-ditch effort when Mega Man was crippled by the Roboenza Virus, Roll gave Rock her medicine, curing him completely *In Mega Man: Powered Up, can encounter and fight the eight Robot Masters from that game (Cut Man, Guts Man, Elec Man, Ice Man, Fire Man, Bomb Man, Oil Man, and Time Man) *Along with Quake Woman, Oil Man, Splash Woman, Rush, and Kalinka, she saved the passengers of a Cruise Liner that ran aground when Dr. Light and Mega Man weren't available *Explored the Arctic with Ice Man, Mega Man, and Quake Woman *Frequently aides in repair work for Mega Man. She also aided in the modifications to Rush to allow Mega Man to reach outer space after the true locations of the third-generation Robot Masters were tracked down *Along with Pharaoh Man and Rush, discovered the remains of Ra-Moon in a chamber *Participated in Tatsunoko/Marvel vs Capcom 1 & 2: New Age of Heroes *In Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, became a member of the Mega Nova Corps Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Armored Characters Category:Bombers Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Drill Users Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kids Category:Knight Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Pilots Category:Robots Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sidekicks Category:Spear Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Character